Talk:Creddie/@comment-5679407-20121123061357
@Godlovesusall: I hope that you don't mind that we continue our discussion up here. "Okay, and as I've said numerous times before, if iCarly didn't defy reality at times, Freddie would end up SERIOUSLY injured because of what Sam did to him. I am talking ER condition. Key episodes: iGot Detention, iStage an Intervention, iMeet Fred (and the one where she uses the shock pen on him, can't remember the title) etc:" The show is geared towards pre-teens and teenagers. No one is meant to be seriously hurt. Most conflicts in the plot are meant to have simple resolutions and every instance of grave injury are given levity (Spencer's broken leg in iGet Banned.) "You still insist these were showcases of love? Please... If, as you said, you want us all to agree on some parts together, don't exaggerate like this. I can't see how you love someone when you make his/her life a living Hell (something that was tolerated for the sake of comedy)." I'm not insisting that these are showcases of love. You're misunderstanding my argument. There's a difference between showing love, and seeking attention. I'm arguing that Sam, in her harrassment of Freddie, was seeking his attention. We've seen through the show that Sam isn't forthcoming with what she feels. She isn't Carly--who always finds a morally palpable way in dealing with the conflicts that face her. That's why Sam is Sam, and Carly is Carly. This, however, doesn't mean that Sam isn't human. Like everyone, she desires acknowledgement and seeks the acceptance of her peers. Her behaving negatively is a product of her upbringing (absentee father and neglectful mother.) She did make Freddie's life a living hell, but ask yourself this question: Why did she choose Freddie, in particular, to express all this rage and negative sentiment? "And what Carly's sexuality has to do with all this?? This is really irrelevant. ''" Since Carly is a girl, she's not a possible romantic interest for Sam--again we're are talking about Nickelodeon here. Therefore, their relationship, in a way, is less burdened by the fact that there's no attraction. Freddie is different. Sam is attracted to Freddie; Freddie is a viable romantic interest, so the possibility of any kind of relationship between the two would have started with the burden of romantic tension. ''"Plus, Freddie was deeply regretful when he broke up with Carly-because he did something he felt was forced upon him to do, he didn't want it." Yes, but he still made the decision to follow through with it. And of course he was regretful. The whole point was to show that Freddie gave up his chance to be with Carly because he didn't want to exploit her feelings for his gain. Dan tweeted about how this was a defining moment for Freddie's character. And for the sake of this argument, how was his break-up with Carly forced upon him? "I didn't see him regret breaking up with Sam. In fact, neither of them seemed sad at all. Speaking of which, Sam and Freddie mutually agreed to break up because they couldn't get along as a couple. What about the writers' take on this one? Rhetorical question." As you said, they mutually decided to break-up. I know every word that was said in that scene (elevator in iLove You) and it wasn't mentioned that they didn't get along as a couple. I remind you that Freddie and Sam left the possibility of their relationship open when saying "Maybe one day if you get a little more normal; Or you get a little more abnormal..." This shows that they're not unwilling to resume a romantic relationship. So the finality that you suggest, is just not there. My feelings about Seddie essentially have nothing to do with my feelings towards Creddie. I won't tell you that Sam and Freddie were "meant to be," or that there's no other love like theirs. I won't indulge the notion of successful long-term relationship amongst teenagers. My reasons for preferring Seddie, are ultimately my reasons for preferring Seddie. I will, though, express to anyone how I interpret the character development and character interactions of the show. This includes romantic relationships. Now when two characters on the show both say "I love you" to each other in a romantic context, then interpreting the moment as two people falling in love, is a rational conclusion. You may think that the pairing between Sam and Freddie is irrational; you may even think that one or both characters shouldn't have said what they said. But what ''happened ''is that they both did say I love you to each other, and therefore it's reasonable to conclude that Sam and Freddie fell in love with each other. That's all that I'm arguing. You don't have to worry about offending me, as I find debating these ships to be a stimulating exercise. I can't promise that I'll agree with what you say, but I can promise that I'll always discuss these matters in a respectful manner. So please don't pigeonhole me to some generalized caricature of "evil seddier."